Texas Chainsaw Massacre: High School Years
by Bree Higgins
Summary: Bree is new in town, and Tommy is an outcast. The two meet on a dusty road, but when high school ends, will that be all for the duo?    Tommy/OC R
1. First Day Of High School

Chapter 1: The First Day Of High School

The first day of school is always the most exciting, and the more terrifying than any other day. Because for me, that ment going to a school were I didn't know a soul. That is untill I met Thomas Brown Hewitt.

Why my parents chose to move to a small town in Texas, I'll never know why. But, as the saying goes, when life gives you lemons, you make lemonade. Even when the lemons are old and moldy. Right. That seemed to be the only thing on my mind as I walked down the dusty road, cows on either side of me. Looking up, getting out of my head, I saw a boy up ahead of me. He looked really tall, but then again, I am really short. Calling out a hello, I raced to catch up with him. He turned his head away from me, like he was ashamed of something. Smiling anyway I started talking, "My name's Bree. Me and my family just moved here, whats your name?"

He seemed startled. Like he couldn't believe someone was talking to him. He turned his head to me and spoke, "My name is Thomas Brown Hewitt. But you can call me Tommy."

His voice is deep, but kind. A little disbelieving, but still kinda happy. I smiled, but I became sorta afraid, his face had no nose, and it looked like acid had eaten the skin away. I ignored that fact. We walked along, me chatting away. Telling him about Virginia, and were I grew up. Up ahead of us is a group of kids. Other teens. My pale green dress stood out against the dirt of the Texas road. Looking at Tommy I asked, because of his fearing expression, "You know those kids?"

"Yeah.." He trailed off, making a pained expression. His brow furrowed slightly. I could tell he didn't really want to go anywere near those kids so, I patted his arm.

"Don't worry. They won't be able to touch you." One of the reasons my family moved here was because of my fighting. I constantly fought with anyone who messed with my friends. All the kids were afraid of me, so I had no choice but to leave. No one approached us. They dog whistled me, and sneared at Tommy. The dog whistles were surprising. I'm only five feet tall, short dark brown hair with blonde streaks, pale skin and bright hazel eyes. Sure I could be pretty, but I am a little heavier than most girls.

Glaring at them I spoke, stopping a few feet away, "You wanna say somethin' to him, say it to me."

One of the boy came up to me and raised his hand to slap me shouting, "You little bitch!"

Thank god for karate. I grabbed his hand and whipped it back snapping his wrist. "Try and slap me?"

I kicked his legs out from under him and punched him in the gut. "Stay away from me, and leave Tommy alone."

With that, I straightened out my dress and grabbed Tommy's hand pulling him along. No one messes with Bree Higgins and lives to tell the tale, well, most of the time at least. I knew the school wasn't too far away by now. So I stopped again and asked Tommy a question, "You alright?"

Dazed he just nodded so I chuckled and continued on, racing away, and pulling Tommy behind me. More kids where up ahead so I slowed down. A couple of guys started to talk but I cut him off, "You want your nose broken by a girl?" He shook his head, "I didn't think so!"

The stairwell up to the school, just those few stairs, had to be what scared me the most. The way the other teens looked at me because I was friends with Tommy, the school, as they call him, 'Freak'. The shouted 'retard' and other cruel things at him and called me named about as bad. Just when I though I was going to have to start breaking necks the bell rang and everyone scattered.

'Little Virginia', thats what they were refering to me as, but, once I entered the school, they changed that quick. I became 'That Hewitt's Slut'. Anyone who said it out loud, got my fist in their face. No one dared to. Lucky for me Tommy is in all my classes, and his locker is next to mine. Getting to know him, is, hard. He is very quiet in school, but he is also my only friend as of yet. Who woulda thought.

School dragged out for what seemed like an eternaty. Finally the bell rang. That was when it happened. The boy whose wrist I broke and the one whom I threatened with a broken nose surrounded me with a few others. They where all much taller than me and, well, stronger. Backing up they started to taunt me.

"Hey slut, wanna play."

"I'll break your face!"

"Lets kill her!"

They screamed at me, then they threw the first punch. It hit me so hard I felt my jaw crack. Crying out I fell to my knees. Kicking me in the ribs and gut the boys continued their relentless attack until Tommy came. Towering over them, he growled out, "Get away from her."

He picked on up by the collar and tossed him into a locker. Weeping I backed away from the other boys weakly. Tommy could hold his own. But as I lay on the floor bleeding, my eyes got all blurry. The pain seared along every inch of my being. Was this the end for me?


	2. Beaten Up and Broken Down

Chapter 2: Beat Up and Broken Down

[Bree's POV]

I could feel myself being moved. The steady voice of Tommy rang in my ears, beating back the silence of my pain, "Do not worry Bree. They can't hurt you now."

Hearing those words comforted me more than I'd like to admit. My breathing was shaky, coming in raspy gasps. I felt as if every bone in my body was broken, torn out then shoved back into me. I didn't know it yet, but Tommy had taken a knife to them and killed all of 'em. Saving me in the process.

The steady thump of his fast paced feet lulled me into a half awake half asleep state of mind. Fading in and out of the pain, it lasted, for what seemed like hours. Finally he slowed down, I guess we came to his house because the voice of a woman called out faintly, "Thomas? What happend? Your covered in blood!"

Tommy didn't say anything. He kept walking. I didn't really know what was happening, but I hoped the pain would subside. It did as I fell head long into a deep sleep.

[Tommy's POV]

I felt her go slack in my arms. I didn't know if she fainted, or if she simply gave up. She had faded in and out the entire trip here, and now.. I just didn't know what to do. Momma was following my up the stairs. I took them two at a time, Momma wouldn't shut up, but I stayed quiet. Finally I reached my room and set her down on the bed.

"Thomas Brown Hewitt, you answer your Momma this instant!" Momma nearly screamed at the top of her lungs.

"She's hurt bad Momma, help her.." I couldn't really answer her. So I fell silent again. Thoughts raced through my mind, Bree moaned slightly from the bed. One of her arms twitched toward her forhead. She had lost a lot of blood and seemed to be in a great deal of pain. I tugged at my now blood stained shirt. Most of it was the boys I had stabbed earlier. Some was my own. The rest of it was Bree's.

Momma had begun to tend to her wounds so I left the room and paced the hall way. All of this had happened to Bree because she stood up for me. She did that when no one else would. All the others were too scared of my face to come anywhere near me.

I felt fear curl up in my belly as time ticked by. An hour. Two. Three. Then a scream. A sharp cry of pain and then another and another. Turning to the bathroom I became violently sick. My friend was in there and she was in pain. All because of me. All my falt. How could I let this happen? Why wasn't she scared of me? Why didn't she run? Why?

It was still a few hours before Momma finally came out. I rushed over to her, a look of, 'Is she okay?' on my face. She nodded, and put her one finger to her lips. Quiet. Thats all. I rushed into my room and saw her on my bed. Blood stained the blankets, her breathing is shallow and a look of pain echoing mine on her face. I whispered to her, "Why did you protect me? You could have been killed!"

Anger and pain filled my hushed whisper. I fell silent as she stirrled a little. I grasped her hand and she settled back into her pained sleep. Silence filled the house again. I hummed the song my mother would sing to me. The Hush Little Baby Lullaby. Her breathing became a little easier. Not by much, but still, enough to notice.


	3. Waking Up

Chapter 3: Waking Up

[Bree's POV]

Shifting slightly I noticed that my surroundings had changed. Last time I was concious I was in Tommy's arms, but now, it seemed that I was in some sort of bed. Thin thread bare sheets covered my body. Openning my eyes a little I noticed the dark blood stains on them. They had come from me. I knew that. Near my head, on a different pillow, lay the head of a friend I met yesterday. Tommy shifted slightly, so I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep.

It wasn't lke I didn't want to see him, but I wanted to know what his reaction would be, it was obvious he had stayed up most of the night watching over me, but now that morning had come, I could really appreacte my wounds, the pain that is. I could feel his hand graze my cheek and I let my eyes flutter open, like butterflies taking off from a leaf. He mummbled something resembling a 'sorry I woke you' before he yawned and streched out.

I sat up slowly and rubbed my eyes. Thank god it was saturday. "Did you stay up all night?" My voice cracked in weird places. The pain in my body was so intense that it made it hard to breath. Tommy nodded to my question, and leaned back in his chair. This was the first time I had seen his room, it was neat, but it needed a good dusting. Taking in a deep breath I looked up at the ceiling. Running my hands through my short brown hair I looked at his blood stained shirt. "Who's blood is that?" He looked down at his feet.

"Most of it came from those boys that beat you, some of it is yours." He squirmed in his chair, realization finally dawned on me. He had stabbed those boys.

"Tommy, you didn't, ya know, did you?" He just nodded and started twittling his thumbs in a nervous manner. "Did you do it out of spite, or to protect me?" I wondered out loud. It didn't seem like Tommy to be violent, but then again, I only met him yesterday. He looked up at me shyly.

"I-I did it to protect you. They were going to kill you." He promptly stopped talking and looked down at the floor.

I removed myself from the bed and gave him a hug after closing the distance between us. "Thanks. You saved my life." I whinced in pain as I moved about. Slowly streching out my sore muscles and carefully taking inventory of my wounds I spoke again, "Will you walk me to my house?"

He just nodded and got up. I had begun to realize I couldn't be the tough bitch I was. Here I had to be a gentle and calm, polite, young lady. Yeah, right. After I had finished streching I started to walk from the room when I realized, I had no idea were I was. "Would you lead the way?" I asked as polily as possible. He nodded and openned the door. I ran my fingers through my hair nervously, what would his family think of me?


End file.
